A Captive Heart
by eyesonbluefire
Summary: "What's this?" He asked she felt as if she were dipped in cold water. No, she was doomed. "Is this a pregnancy test, does little Katherine Bell have a bun in the oven?" —What has she gotten herself into? REWRITING & NEW NAME
1. Chapter 1: The Wager

**A/N:** This is my first Katie/Marcus, so please enjoy and read! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor am I J.K Rowling, because if I were I would've published this! :P

* * *

Katie Bell didn't know what could be worse; hearing moans and and things that go _bump_in the night, or being right across the room from them. It was surely both she thought. Katie sighed and put a pillow on top of her head. She didn't want to picture what exactly Alicia was doing but she knew who she was with; Terence Higgs. Yup that guy from the good old Sytherin Quidditch team from Hogwarts. And the fact that he was there old rival _and _having sex with one of her best friends.

Yup it's bad. She removed the pillow and glowered up at the ceiling, she wouldn't be getting much of good nights sleep. Then she suddenly heard screaming, yup no good night sleep, Damn, and she was hoping to.

Katie awoke by the sudden burst of light by her window, her eyes widened as she blankly stared at the bright sunshine. She had stood up for a good four hours doing just this, it's her new record.

She groaned and got up from her bed. She looked at herself in her full bodied mirror, she looked like hell, her curly blonde hair in a tangled mess, her eyes had bags underneath them, and what she was wearing was hideous. She wasn't the fashonista but her pajamas were very...childish. They had little big eyed kittens on them, but they were soft and nice to wear. She sighed and slouched over to her dresser to pull out jeans and a shirt, pulling them on. She tried brushing her messy locks, but started getting a headache from the pulling, and just put it back in a messy bun. With some tendrils dangling annoyingly in her face, she blew them away. Or attempted to.

She looked at herself once, okay I look a little better, she thought. She headed down the hall to the kitchen, where she found Alicia eating alone, she looked disgruntled and tired, but a sort of sparkle was in her eye. She crunched on her cereal watching the muggle television intently. "Morning Alicia, how was your night?" Katie asked her. Alicia jumped and dropped her spoon in the cereal. _Revenge_, Katie thought evilly.

"I-I had a nice one," She stuttered quietly the brunette running her hands through her hair. She seemed jittery. Katie smiled deviously. "I heard a lot last night," Alicia slowly looked at her letting out a nervous little laugh. "Like what?" Katie shrugged nonchalantly trying to seem calm. "Oh things that go boom boom," Alicia's eyes widened. "You didn't- Oh damn you, Higgs! Why didn't you put a silencing charm you prat!" She was pacing back and forth.

She looked at her friend nervously. "I hope we didn't keep you up last night," Alicia said blushing lightly, Katie sighed and took a sip of her roomates orange juice. "Oh no you guys didn't," said Katie sweetly, Alicia relaxed a little. "But there were the occasional moans, groans, and screaming 'Oh faster faster!'"

Alicia blushed to tomato, and glared at her. "Whatever, sorry okay," she said to her, Katie smiled. "It's alright, but tell me, did you guys use protection,?" Katie could've sworn she saw slight fear reach her friends face but when she blinked the expression seemed more calm. "Yeah, don't worry, Katie-cat!" Alicia chirped happily.

Katie smiled lightly and the thought,_please please tell me she is not fibbing. _She sighed and served herself cereal, well she would have to wait and see.

**(& two weeks later&)**

"No, no no no!" Katie heard Alicia's groans from the bathroom, she looked up from her new edition of Witch Weekly closing it and walking to the bathroom.

She knocked. "Alicia? You okay?" Alicia opened the door suddenly tear stains down her cheeks. "Oh no, what did Terence do to you?" Katie asked crossing her arms. Alicia shook her head vigorously.

"It's my period Katie, how long has it been since I haven't had my monthly," Katie was tooken aback, but she calculated trying to figure it out. "Uh, about four weeks ago, I'm guessing," She told her. Alicia nodded quickly. "So I'm guessing you started?" Alicia shook her head slowly. "Me and Terence had sex two weeks ago, and counting four weeks how long is that?" Katie thought for a moment, then gaped. Oh no.

"Y-You mean, you might be-" And Alicia nodded slowly, her face paling.

"Oh Merlin! Alicia you said you used protection!" Katie yelled, Alicia sat down on the couch looking guilty. "I'm sorry, but he might've forgot," Katie glared at her. "What are we going to do?" She asked her anger lacing her words. Alicia stared silently at the wall, and she seemed to brighten up. "Can you go get me a pregnancy test?" She asked her blonde hair friend, Katie cocked her head to the side curiously. "What? Can you repeat that?" Alicia rolled her eyes.

"Can you get me a pregnancy test?" Alicia said slowly as if talking to a two year old. Katie gaped. She actually thought she was going out in public getting a pregnancy test, what would happen if someone saw? Katie shook her head. "Oh please, please, Katie!" Alicia pouted, damn, she knew her too well.

Katie tried to look stern but sighed, giving up. "Alright, but next time Spinnet use a little thing called protection, please," Katie pleaded to her and Alicia smiled and hugged her. "Oh thank you, thank you!" Katie grumbled words of "your welcome" and Alicia gave her the money for it.

She pulled on her winter coat and scarf, and went outside of the warm flat, she walked down the stairs and burst open out of the double doors. She sighed breathing in the cold autumn air.

It's already been a whole year and five months after the war, she couldn't believe it, she sighed and slowly walked down the streets of London. She remembered when she found out her mother was dead and including her father, she tried getting rid of the sting that her eyes felt.

She sighed and kept walking she made it inside of the grocery store and felt slightly out of place, she lingered down the isles and found the section she was looking, then suddenly found it. The pregnancy test, she picked it off the shelves and tried her best hiding it so no one would see. It was embarrassing and futile.

She got herself some drinks and gummies (Alicia loved those). And went towards the counter the clerk was tall gangly and pinply, he seemed extremely bored.

He scanned the contents of her things and looked at her, a slight glint of humor in his eyes, she narrowed her eyes. "What?" She asked scathingly, he gave her a goofy smile showing off his rabbit like teeth. "Is that all your getting, Miss?" He asked her, ignoring her earlier question ringing her up for the check, she growled and gave him the money taking off in a sprint.

She clutched onto the bag tightly, _please don't let anybody I know see me_, she thought, but she didn't realize a tall burly figure came out of an alley way, when she looked up she slammed into him, hard.

She pretty much bounced off him and her stuff went flying every where on the street.

No! She suddenly tried picking herself up trying to pick up her groceries, especially that pregnancy test. "I-I'm so sorry, I didn't-" But she was cut off by a deep familiar voice. "Well if it isn't little Katie Bell all grown up," Katie looked up to see none other than Marcus Flint, ex-captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team, and also Falmouth Falcons Quidditch star Chaser.

He looked at her up and down. "You look nice, if I do say so myself, sort of cute," He told her grinning, she blushed but tried to ignore him. "What's this?" He asked suddenly. She felt as if she were dipped in cold water. No, she was doomed.

"Is this a pregnancy test, does little Katherine Bell have a bun in the oven?" His eyes glinted with malice and amusement. She swallowed slowly. "Uh no, it's a new version of a quill, Marcus," She told him matter-of-factly. He cocked and eyebrow at her seeming annoyed by her joke. "Really now, so it just so happen to be indisguised as a pregnancy test?" He asked her dryly.

She sighed and tried snatching it away from him, but he wouldn't let her have it. "No, no, I'll give it to you, but you have to make a little wager with me," He told her smiling, showing off his crooked teeth. She looked up at him slightly worried, but kept her voice steady. "Okay then, what is it?" She asked closing her eyes and re-opening them.

He smiled and leaned down to her level. "You'll have to be my slave, little Katie, and if you refuse, I'll let everyone know your shacking up with me and that you might be pregnant," She gaped at him and locked her jaw. His eyes danced with the most amusing and mischievous light ever.

"But I'm not shacking up with the likes of you!" His amusement faltered slightly and he snarled at her. "It's those rumors or my slave, Bell, pick one before I do it for you," She sighed. People would soon find out it would be Alicia, possibly. And she didn't want those rumors for anyone.

She sighed.

"I'll be your...slave," She said finally.

Marcus' smirk appeared on his face. "Perfect, I get to have little Katie Bell as my pet," He purred and she shuddered.

What has she gotten herself into?

* * *

**A/N:**so first chapter done and I'm quite proud of this, chapter two will be up tomorrow or the day after that, but I want to see how much reviews I get before any of that happens *wink wink* So pretty please review. I really want to know how I did on this! Review before alerting or favoriting, thank you! :)


	2. Chapter 2: The Letter

**A/N**: _So the 2nd chapter, and just to tell you this fic is sort of based off of Hot Gimmick, well just a tad, and some of it's humor comes from 500 Days of Summer, Yes! Man, and Just My Luck. So this story is like a Romantic-drama-comedy, but mainly a Romantic Comedy, because that's my favorite genre of movies._

_So I will try to make this story hilarious, romantic, dramatic, awkward and discriptive as much as I can to keep you entertained and so it's **like**a movie in your head. :) oh and also I wanted to say that I always did imagine Marcus' temper like Narumi from Beauty Pop, anyone read that manga?_

_So discalimer is: I don't own Harry Potter nor the Characters besides my OC Marilyn Nott or Snott, whichever you wanna call her, because she does get annoying._

* * *

Katie sighed, she didn't know what she just did. She was completely screwed. "Well, well, what am I going to do with you, little Bell?" She ignored him for a little bit, trying to pick up her stuff that was scattered everywhere. "Hmm, as my my slave, I think you should come to my flat tomorrow, andbring your little friend, Spinnet too, Higgs won't stop discussing her," She looked up at him and he had the knowing smirk that annoyed her greatly.

"Fine, I'll do it, but can I please leave?" She asked him starting to get impatient. Marcus grimaced at her impatience. "Now, now, you should be relaxed around your master, Bell," He whispered menacingly. She looked up into his dark eyes, she had an urge to go running of screaming because they looked like deep black holes. And when has he gotten so much taller? Last time, he was at least around Wood's height, but it's like he grew immensely over the years.

But he was still has muscular and intimidating as ever. "Now that I have placed my order on you, you may leave now little one, but you will be getting an owl from me," he told her winking at him, Katie gave him one final look and scurried off back to her apartment.

He watched her run off. Marcus felt almost giddy, he finally had her in the palm of his hand. He walked down the dark streets and found the little pub where he would meet up with his friends.

He stepped inside, his obsidian eyes wandered around for a minute and landed on the table where he could see; Warrington, Higgs, Bletchely, Pucey, including his girlfriend Marilyn Nott and Montague.

He stuck his hands in his pockets and walked over there. Higgs was sipping his tea and noticed him. "Well look who finally showed up?" Marcus glared at him darkly, but he glared right back challenging him. Marilyn rolled her eyes. "Where have you been? We are utterly famished." Marcus avoided her, he didn't want to explain to the likes of her. "That's none of your business, _Snott_," He sneered. Montague smirked. Adrian glared at him.

Higgs ignored them calmly, and Warrington and Bletchely stood up. "We're going to leave now, excuse us," and they walked out of the pub, there hulking sizes nearly scared the wits out of a waitor.

Marilyn flipped a strand of her dark hair out the way and narrowed her hazel eyes into slits. "You do realize whom you are in the presence of?" She asked dangerously and he grunted an response. "Like I really care? Who cares if your pureblood wealth, Snott?" She growled at him and stood up stalking towards the womans restroom.

Marcus leaned back on his seat. "Finally the pain in the ass is gone," he noticed Adrian's glare and he said quickly. "Well your pain in the ass," and Higgs snorted.

Adrian sighed. "You are still the same, that I see of Marcus," and Higgs smirked. "So why _did_ you take so long, mate?" Marcus smiled putting his hands underneath his head, stretching a little.

"Just an old school friend," Higgs andMontague exchanged a glance. "Is this friend a _lady _friend?" Higgs asked taking a bite from his pastry. Marcus leaned over the table. "Just little Katie Bell all grown up," He told them and Higgs' eyebrows shot up in surprise, Adrian chewed rather slowly with a strange expression his face, and Montague pursed his lips and made a strange noise in his throat. Marcus looked at them calling over a waiter and asking for more rolls.

"What? Are you guys that bothered?" As the waiter left, then came back and sat down a fresh bowl of rolls. Higgs shook his head and Adrian just shrugged excusing himself to go check on Marilyn. Montague remained quiet after awhile and Higgs started laughing. Marcus and Montague exchanged glances. "What?" They said simultaneously, obviously missing out on Higgs' silent joke. He snorted. "Now I know what's wrong with you, Graham, you have a relationship, with Bell, eh?" Montague pursed his lips, a slight pink tint filling his rather peachy colored face. "Hm- I don't know what you're talking about, Terence," Marcus looked at him, but it turned out to look more like a scowl. "What's your relationship with, Bell, Montague?" Montague ignored him and just tried to look casual as possible.

"Mate, maybe you should tell him your secret affair with Bell," Higgs snickered and Montague glared. "It wasn't an affair!" Marcus' eyes snapped to Montagues. "So you _did_ have an relationship with, Bell?" Montague shook his head vigorously. But he was inwardly curious to why Marcus even cared?

"It's not an affair, but a friendship," he told them, Higgs cocked an eyebrow. "So your not shagging her?" Montague rolled his eyes and shook his head. But Marcus knew there was something he wasn't saying. "So you used to go out with her then?" He pressed. Montague hesitated for a moment. "It's something- well sort of like that," Higgs whistled loudly. "Woo, go Montague, shacking it up with a Gryffindor!" People in vicinity stared at their table.

But they didn't seem to notice.

Marcus growled. "So your with Katie?" Montague's brows furrowed. "Mate, why do you even care?" Marcus scowled slightly, but did wonder, why did he? Well, because she's my slave and no one else's. Including Marcus was always possessive of things when he was younger, and being the only child of the Flints it made him spoiled and also he had anger issues.

Marcus shrugged. "Because she's mine," and Higgs choked on his tea and broke out in a broad grin, Montague leaned back, and crossed his arms with a stony look on his face.

"Your shacking up with Bell?" Asked Higgs laughing. Montague sighed and locked his jaw. Higgs laughed even louder. People shooting annoyed looks at their table once more. "So you guys are both with Bell, damn, she's in a pretty bad situation if she's with you guys," Higgs was going to say more, but stopped when he saw the looks his friends gave him. He coughed a lightly and stood. "I shall now excuse myself so I can laugh in peace." Montague threatened by standing up and Higgs snickered and broke out in a small run to the door, nearly trampling a waitress.

Montague glared at the door he disappered out of and sat back down, rubbing his hands on his jeans a nervous habit he had.

Marcus turned his dark eyes on Montague's light brown ones. "What is your relationship with her?" Marcus asked carefully, but it sounded like he was trying to stop the grinding of his teeth.

Montague sighed. "Okay if you want to know, I met up with her after the battle and I wanted to apologize about the way I was in school, I was mean to her, and she thanked me for that and she gave me a...kiss," Montague said simply swallowing. Marcus' eyes narrowed and he clenched his fists tightly. "So are you with her?" He seethed quietly.

Montague shook his head. "Nah, it was just a kiss on the cheek, that was it; now your story about how your, I quote you _'because she's mine'_?" Marcus smirked. "Oh nothing special, she's just my slave," Montague raised an eyebrow slowly. "What? Is that how your s'pose to call a woman? Your slave?" He asked incredulous.

Marcus shrugged and Montague sighed leaning back. "You know, Katie's not a masochist, she's a feminist mate, maybe you should just leave her be," Marcus looked up at Montague glaring. "What in the bloody hell- are you _actually_ caring about her?" Marcus said and Montague snapped at him. "Well yeah, because she's not like that, mate! She doesn't like to be controlled." Marcus locked his jaw having an urge to punch Montague in the fucking face. "How about you mind your fucking business, _mate_." He said sneering.

Montague was going to retort but stopped when Higgs came back and Adrian with Marilyn said they were going to go leave. Higgs waved them a off saying something like "Au revoir!"

"So how did it go between the two trolls discussing about the pretty princess?" They both glared at Higgs and he only snickered. "Well I have seen Katie before she is pretty good looking, but she could pass off as my sister or something," Marcus snarled. "Whatever, it's none of your business you!" and he sat up stalking out of the pub, with Higgs yelling after him.

He stormed out and apparated back to his huge flat in downtown London. He unlocked the door and stepped in.

With a wave of his wand he turned on his lights, and wen to his mini bar in his study and went to take a drink there. He rubbed his hands on his face, he didn't know why he felt so agitated, but he screwed it over anyways and decided to call up one of his groupies instead. But he wrote down the note he was going to have to give Katie for her invitation at his house.

**(&)**

"Yahtzee! I win ha!" Alicia said proudly. Katie rolled her eyes. "Alright, here's your chips and three sugar quills from the amazing Honeydukes," Alicia smiled widely. "Yes, my favorite, how did you ever know, Katie-cat?" Katie laughed at her, and silently picked her self up and into the kitchen, she started collecting everything. "Aw, guess who's here? It's little Shampoo!" Alicia said cooing at Katies cat, Katie rolled her eyes and stuffed the game board in a nearby cabinet.

"Leave him be, Al," but Alicia rolled her eyes and sat down on the couch with a plump. Katie smiled and started to wash the dishes suddenly hearing a scrape against the kitchen window and then Alicia suddenly screaming. Katie jumped andran to her friend for her aid. "Merlin, what happened?" Alicia was clutching a pillow andslowly looked at her friend.

"It was a preview of a horror movie- and also, do you have the pregnancy test?" Katie's eyebrows furrowed and pointed her finger to the paper bag. Alicia took it of the bag and ran towards the bathroom.

Katie raised an eyebrow at her friends actions but went to carry on with her dish washing.

Suddenly the scrape was heard again and Katie jumped. She looked at the window and saw a huge black barn owl. It tapped the window once more and Katie opened it.

The owl swooped in and hooted at her. She realized that it must have the note that Marcus was going to give her for her next date with him, why did she agree to be his slave? Oh right, because it was for the protection of her friend that doesn't know how to use something called a condom, Katie thought irritably. She took the note from the owl and gave him something to eat. It hooted to her thankfully and swooped out of the window.

She opened the piece of parchment and read:

_Bell,_

_Meet me at my house around 7:30 anddress nice, will ya. Also, bring your friend Spinnet._

_Flint._

Katie rolled her eyes and threw the parchment into the fire. She suddenly then heard a "Yes, yes, yes!" from the restroom and slowly knocked on her friends door. "Al, what happened?" Alicia opened the door and smiled broadly and said. "I'm not pregnant my period came!" And Alicia did a little dance around the house. Katie smiled, but then her face dropped sourly.

Great, my friend's not pregnant, but I'm the slave of the damned Marcus Flint, isn't that fabulous?

* * *

**A/N:** yes, I am done with this chapter :D and I want to thank my reviewers **PrincessLeia1560**and** Muffin'sback**, thanks for reviewing you guys, it meant alot! :) and to you** PrincessLeia** who spotted that this story was loosely based off Hot Gimmick, you get yourself an amazingly awesome cookie! ;) or if you want something better just ask! :D also who noticed that Katie's cat was named Shampoo? anyone heard of Beauty Bop and Kiri's cat being named the same thing, hm, coincidence or just the Author being relatively stupid and uncreative, I think it's the last suggestion (but I did secretly want to name one of my animals that) :P

So next chapter will continue with the date, DUN! lol. So be prepared that's all I'm saying...


End file.
